Suicide Squad
| directed by = David Ayer | written by = David Ayer | produced by = Bruce Franklin; Andy Horwitz; Geoff Johns; Alex Ott; Charles Roven; Deborah Snyder; Zack Snyder; Richard Suckle; Colin Wilson | music by = Steven Price | cinematography = Roman Vasyanov | edited by = John Gilroy | distributed by = DC Entertainment Atlas Entertainment Lin Pictures RatPac-Dune Entertainment | release date(s) = August 5th, 2016 | mpaa rating = | running time = | country = USA | language = English | budget = | gross revenue = | preceded by = | followed by = }} Suicide Squad is an American feature film of the superhero fantasy and crime/action subgenres. It is based on the super-villain team, the Suicide Squad, who appear in comic books published by DC Comics. The film is the third movie to take place in the shared continuity of the DC Cinematic Universe, following Man of Steel in 2013, and Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice in 2016. Suicide Squad was written and directed by David Ayer and produced by DC Entertainment, Atlas Entertainment, Dune Entertainment and Lin Pictures. It was released theatrically in the United States on August 5th 2016. Plot It feels good to be bad... Assemble a team of the world’s most dangerous, incarcerated Super Villains, provide them with the most powerful arsenal at the government’s disposal, and send them off on a mission to defeat an enigmatic, insuperable entity. U.S. intelligence officer Amanda Waller has determined only a secretly convened group of disparate, despicable individuals with next to nothing to lose will do. However, once they realize they weren’t picked to succeed but chosen for their patent culpability when they inevitably fail, will the Suicide Squad resolve to die trying, or decide it’s every man for himself? Cast Notes * Suicide Squad (2016) redirects to this page. * This is the third film in DC Entertainment's shared continuity, known as the DC Extended Universe. It takes place in the same continuity as Man of Steel and Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice. * The trailer shows a scene of Harley Quinn pouring drinks at a bar. El Diablo, a metahuman who generates fire, asks for water. This scene is not included in the theatrical release of the film, but was included in the extended DVD release. Fun Facts * The tagline to this film is "Justice has a bad side". * This is not Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje's first comic book movie. He also played Algrim, also known as Kurse, in Thor: The Dark World in 2013. * Actor trademark: In the trailer, Will Smith's character intones the phrase, "Let's go save the world". He has a variation of this phrase in many of his action films. * The Joker says the line, "Oh, I'm not gonna kill you... I'm just gonna hurt you really, really bad". This is similar to a line of dialogue spoken by Jack Nicholson's character, Jack Torrance in The Shining. His line is, "I'm not gonna hurt ya. I'm just going to bash your brains in!" Jack Nicholson is also known for playing the Joker in the 1989 film version of Batman. * A flashback scene of Harley Quinn dancing with the Joker is done as an homage to the Alex Ross painted cover to the Batman: Harley Quinn one-shot special. * The end of the movie features a mid-credit scene with Amanda Waller meeting with Bruce Wayne. Waller gives Wayne a file relating to other Metahumans, or similar people of interest. In exchange for this information, Wayne agrees to help cover up Waller's involvement in the Midway City fiasco. * One of the locations in Midway City is called the John F. Ostrander Building. This is named after comic book writer John Ostrander, who wrote the majority of issues for Suicide Squad, Volume 1. Comic connections * The Suicide Squad is a fictional covert operations unit as well as a super-villain team featured in comic books published by DC Comics. The team was conceived by writer Robert Kanigher and artist Ross Andru and first appeared as the cover feature to The Brave and the Bold, Volume #25 (September, 1959). The remained the cover feature until issue #27, with a slight reprise from issues #37-39. * In 1986, the covert ops unit element of the team was supplanted with a team of costumed super-villains, which were re-introduced in issue #2 of the Legends mini-series. This was the jumping point to a Suicide Squad regular series, which began publication in May, 1987. This series ran for sixty-six issues before its cancellation in June, 1992. * A second volume was published from November, 2001 to October, 2002, featuring a slightly different team and ran for twelve issues. A Suicide Squad limited series ran for eight issues from November, 2007 to June, 2008, which was written by volume one author John Ostrander, and reunited the team from Ostrander's run on the series. * A fourth volume began publication in 2011 and was part of DC's "New 52" line-up, which was an alternate continuity from previous iterations of the group. This series ran for thirty issues and ended in July, 2014. * A fifth series, titled The New Suicide Squad began publication in September, 2014. * The Suicide Squad have also appeared in alternative media, including episodes of Justice League Unlimited (as Task Force X), Smallville, and Arrow. * The DC Universe version of the Enchantress first appeared in Strange Adventures #187 in April, 1966. She was created by writer Bob Haney and artist Howard Purcell. She became a member of the Suicide Squad in Suicide Squad #1 in May, 1987. * In comic book continuity, Midway City is the base of operations for Hawkman and Hawkwoman. Recommendations * Batman Begins * Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice * Dark Knight, The * Dark Knight Rises, The * Man of Steel * Superman Returns External Links * * Suicide Squad at Wikipedia * * * * Suicide Squad at the DC Movies Wiki References Keywords ---- Category:Films Category:DC Extended Universe/Films Category:2010s/Films Category:2016/Films Category:August, 2016/Films Category:DC Entertainment Category:RatPac-Dune Entertainment Category:Atlas Entertainment Category:Lin Pictures Category:Theatrically released films Category:Based on a comic Category:S/Films